Powdered Unicorn Horn
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: Remus and Lily switch bodies after a potions acciedent. My first ever fanfiction! Currently on hiatus while I focus on my other stories.
1. The Switch

"Add two scoops of horseradish sauce, three of chilli, then stir anti-clockwise once before adding 12 scoops of pepper," Remus Lupin read from Magical Drafts and Potions.

Lily Evans followed the instructions. She wiped her hand across her forehead.

"How come I have to make the Pepper-Up potion?" she asked "Why can't you?"

Remus sighed.

"I thought I'd explained it to you. I'm better at reading then you are. And everyone knows you're Slughorn's favourite."

"That still doesn't seem fair," Lily protested, though secretly proud at being Slughorn's favourite. He actually thought she was a pureblood, until she had let slip to him.

"Does it really matter?" Remus snapped, annoyed. "The faster we complete this rotten potion, the faster we can leave."

Lily knew that, although she wished she didn't have to do the work. She kicked her desk in frustration. A scattering of unicorn horn fell into the unfinished potion, noticed by neither of them. The solution turned a bright purple.

"Right," Remus continued "bring the caldron to boil."

Lily flicked her wand and the fire under the caldron grew, just as the potion in the caldron exploded.

The force from the small pot took Lily and Remus unaware. They smashed into opposite walls and fell to the ground, knocked out.

The remaining potion glimmered unnaturally.

Remus woke drowsily. Sunlight poured through the window The day looked promising. Great Quidditch conditions, he thought, and grinned. James had certainly rubbed off on him.

He gave a yawn, then sat up. He looked around the extremely untidy room, taking in the mess and vaguely remembered last night. It had something to do with a Pepper-Up Potion, and Lily Evans.

Lily.

Where was she?

There was the caldron, knocked over. The desk leant against the door, tipped to the side. Potion ingredients were scattered about the room as well as pages containing potion recipes, though Remus didn't notice this.

He was more distracted by the only other person in the room.

Remus stood up, shaking. He walked towards the sandy-haired boy lying on the floor. The boy who looked just like him!

Remus may not have been like his friends James and Sirius, who glanced in every mirror they saw, but he did know his own face when he saw it.

Remus stared, unable to do anything else. His mind ran through thoughts of everything he'd read on Polyjuice Potion, out of body and near death experiences.

He glanced at the window, wildly thinking the sun may have been playing tricks with his eyes.

And then he saw his reflection looking back at him. But it wasn't his refection.

It was Lily Evans's.

This couldn't be real.

Remus felt he was in a bad movie, or having a dream. But in his heart he knew he wasn't.

His hands, no, _Lily's_ hands, reached out and touched the deep red hair flowing over his shoulders. Still shocked, he stared, dazed, at the body he ordinarily inhabited. Who was him? He thought it was Lily, but he wasn't sure. He had to find out. Gritting his (or Lily's) teeth, he gently kicked at his body.

The result was immediate. His body sat up, then stopped. Staring. At Remus. Then themselves. And then they screamed.

Remus darted forward and placed a hand over his original body's mouth.

"Okay," Remus said slowly "I'm going to remove my (?)hand. Promise you won't scream?"

His body nodded it's head.

Remus withdrew his hand. "Are you Lily?"

"Yes," his body replied, still shocked.

"Oh great," Remus groaned.

"Who are you then?" Lily asked.

"Remus," he answered.

"Oh no!" Lily gasped (it sounded weird coming from Remus) "This feels like a nightmare."

"I think it is," Remus murmured. He was busy thinking about his 'little furry problem', as James called it. It was full moon in a fortnight. And if they didn't switch back by then…

"Remus," Lily asked, breaking the silence "should we tell anyone?"

"No. Imagine if the whole school heard about this?"

"I wasn't thinking of the whole school. I was thinking of Dumbledore."

Remus paused, his now green eyes sparkling.

"That's actually a good idea," Remus admitted "but what if someone comes and tries to get us to do something?"

Lily dismissed this with a wave of Remus's normal hand.

"Tell them we've got Prefect business."

"What about the Pepper-Up Potion?"

They both stared at the up turned caldron. The same thought struck them.

"Do you think…" Remus started.

"Could it have…" Lily began.

"Did you add anything extra?" Remus asked.

"I don't think so…oh, the powdered unicorn horn went missing from the desk, just before the potion exploded."

"That was it then," Remus concluded "it must have fallen in the caldron."

"So," Lily said after a moments silence "are we going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Well," Remus shrugged "we've nothing better to do. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

You've been waiting a long time, so here is chapter 2 (finally). Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Remus cautiously opened the door and checked the corridor for any signs of life. He couldn't see anybody, but he could hear a great deal of chatter coming from above him. Hs own rumbling stomach confirmed the fact that everyone must be having breakfast. Including Dumbledore. Well, they'd just have to wait outside his office.

"Coast clear," he muttered to the figure behind him - his body, controlled by Lily Evans. The two prefects entered the corridor and Remus quietly shut the door behind them.

"Now," Lily turned to her own body. "For God's sake act normal, and that means act like me."

"Act more like me then," Remus retorted.

The two mixed-up teenagers walked through the corridors, talking about prefect business as usual and arguing about James and Sirius. Except this time Lily had to side for them, and Remus had to side against them.

Remus knew the way to Dumbledore's office for reasons of his own. They were almost there; it was just around this corner…

"Hey, Remus!"

Lily winced as she turned to face James Potter and Sirius Black, then hoped they hadn't noticed. Remus didn't usually wince every time his friends called his name.

"Where were you?" Sirius exclaimed. "We looked everywhere!"

"Ah," James caught sight of Lily (really Remus). "Not alone, I see." he winked at her (really him).

"Of course he's not alone," Remus replied quickly, trying to recall exactly how Lily acted around James. All his memories on the subject seemed to have disappeared. "It's just that Remus and I have some extremely serious prefect work to do."

Sirius ignored 'Lily' and turned to 'Remus'. "Moony, where were you?" he repeated. "Prongs and I were worried sick!"

_Prongs? _Lily thought. _Who's Prongs?_

"We were making a Pepper-Up Potion," Lily began, mentally figuring out a cover-story. "And, umm, Evans suggested I try some to check if it worked. I turned bright red and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing."

_Great story, _Lily congratulated herself. _Way to go, girl!_

Sirius frowned. "But you weren't in the Hospital Wing…"

Meanwhile, James was busy teasing Remus, who he thought was an attractive red-haired girl. "Come on, Evans, you know you want me," he grinned mischievously. "You've got to go out with me sometime."

_Now what? _Remus panicked. He suddenly thought of something. He decided to try it out.

"You, Potter?" he said in as cold a voice as he could manage. "Why in the world would I want you? You're just a stupid, selfish prat! I feel sorry for any girl who goes out with you!"

Remus turned and grabbed hold of Lily's - _his _arm. "Come on, Lupin!" He ordered, sounding impatient. "You can talk to your friends later."

The two of them quickly went around the final corner and found themselves in front of the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office. For a while, they both just stood there, listening to James' and Sirius' retreating footsteps. Lily glanced down the corridor.

"They're gone!" she said gleefully. She turned to see herself sitting on the floor. "You okay, Remus?"

Remus looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Yeah sure, I'm fine." He stood up. "It just feels so weird, shouting at them when they haven't done anything wrong."

Lily shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, thanks for keeping my reputation."

"You're welcome," Remus replied. He looked like he was about to say more, but he stopped, his now green eyes suddenly wide with surprise.

"Good morning," Dumbledore smiled at them. "Am I wrong in supposing that you two wish to see me?"


End file.
